Generally, “metalworking fluids” (MWF's) are oils and liquid-phase substances that are used during the machining of metal pieces in order to maintain their workability by cooling and lubricating them. MWFs reduce the heat and friction between the cutting tool and the workpiece while at the same time helping to prevent unwanted working conditions. MWF additives are added to a MWF in order to improve and enhance performance of the MWF.
There remains a need in the art for improved MWF's and MWF additives.